Shifting Views
by C1-J2
Summary: Frontier. As a new threat arises, the Frontier team is forced to pay another visit to the Digital World. Once they arrive, they discover four more chosen children that are set to take the vanquished Spirits, as well as a danger that threatens . . . No Yao
1. Prologue

I started posting this awhile ago on Digimon Spirit but I hit a road block and was hoping that if more readers were interested in it, I could finish it.

**Summary:** As a new threat arises, the Frontier team is forced to pay another visit to the Digital World. Once they arrive, they discover four more chosen children that are set to take the vanquished Spirits, as well as a danger that threatens to tear them apart, and pit brother against brother and friend against friend, in an epic battle that can only occur in the Digital realm of existence.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for five OC's and any Digimon I make up.

**Prologue**

A dark mist drifts through the air as the shadows rise into view on the horizon. The air is filled with the pungent odor of burnt carbon that invades their nostrils and stings their eyes. The ground is vastly discolored, stained with the signs of corruption that has once again befallen the Digital World. It seems that it is their destiny to feud.

The Trailmon tracks have succumbed to the art of battle once again, forcing them to be knocked askew in dismantled pieces. Strangled cries can be heard in the distance, clearly audible over the quiet breathing of the withdrawn onlookers, the only sound heard more distinctly are those of the various weapons weaving in and out of one another in an ancient dance of agony. Lights flash as the cries of warriors echo across the battle field – that strikes a cord within the guardians.

Well over five-thousand years have passed in the Digital World since the Chosen Children were called to resolve the last conflict. There was an extended period of peace that resulted from the defeat of Lucemon and his minions, and that conflict has faded within the minds of many as Lucemon has yet to appear again – or at least in his Ultimate form. He was forgiven, his memory wiped, when he was reborn in the Village of New Beginnings and remains in his Champion level form as he fights against this new threat. Cherubimon was purified and has stayed that way ever since he was born as Lopmon. He continues to remain as one of the chief guardians over the Digital World. The Legendary Warriors were put to rest, waiting to be called for as keepers of the peace once again and have yet to be summoned, until now.

The new threat that arises eclipses the previous battles, forcing them to look like nothing more than petty squabbles. Even Lucemon's reign has faded in the light of this epic Civil War and Myotismon looks like an average criminal in the minds of those viewing this war. They hope for a quick end with the help of the Legendary Warriors, but little do they know: This battle is far from over.

One of the on looking Digimon gives a slow mournful nod of confirmation.

"It is time."


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! I hope you all are enjoying this! Please read and review! Constructive critcism is greatly encouraged and I don't mind getting flames.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Takuya Kanbara sat silently in his desk as his math teacher scribbled a bunch of letters and numbers across the board, his monotonous voice echoing throughout the room. His algebra homework sat on his desk – incomplete as usual.

His dark brown eyes strayed from the board and drifted to the other students – many of whom were sleeping peacefully sprawled across their desks. He would join them, except he had to pass the class for the upcoming soccer season. Very few of the other students took notes in the class, knowing full well that the teacher was known for his amount of failed students – whether they took notes or not. That was just part of how it was.

As class dwindled on Takuya found himself staring more and more frequently out the window at the clouded skies and blowing leaves. School had been in session for two months, and the signs of fall were already beginning to show in the brightly colored trees. A slow drizzle fell from the sky, forcing a sudden feeling of weariness to wash over the sixteen-year-old. He felt his eyes began to drift shut . . .

A vibration occurred in his pocket, shaking him from his brief nap. He reached into his brown cargo pants and removed the phone, careful to keep it out of the teacher's line of sight. Almost as if manifesting straight from his dreams, the old symbol revealed itself on the screen – the red clouded background with the black target symbol. His hands flew to cover the speaker on the back of his phone, but he wasn't fast enough.

"It is time once again, Takuya. We need your help now. Come to Jiyuugaoka Station and take the outbound train at 9am. Your destiny is calling for you once more," Ophanimon's familiar voice filled the air, carefully enunciating each syllable, as Takuya looked up to see the vast majority of the class staring at him. He had managed to muffle the last part of Ophanimon's message so only those sitting closest to him could hear it.

The teacher's hard eyes bored into him as Takuya glanced up at the board. He had stopped mid-stroke and half of a 'z' could be made out where his chalk rested. "You know cell phones cannot be utilized in class, Takuya. Who were you speaking to?"

Takuya's eyes widened at the question as he frantically searched for an answer, his mind whirring to discover one. "I'm sorry, Sensei. It's just that it was . . . my mother, so I had to answer it. She needs me to . . . meet her at Jiyuugaoka Station right away. She's been real sick lately, and I have to go to her," he rushed to explain.

The teacher nodded in response. "Very well then Takuya. I understand. You'd best get out of here." Takuya stared at the teacher in utter disbelief, waiting for the teacher to break into laughter at his own joke. Sensei had apparently read the look on his face as he added, "Go. You have my permission. I heard her voice, I believe you." As he gathered his things and headed for the door, a sense of guilt entered him, but he knew that it was his job to leave – the Digital World depended on it.

He closed the door carefully behind him and glanced down at his watch: 8:49. A common panic arose within him as his feet began to fly towards the nearby double doors that led outside. His backpack thudded against him as he ran and his hands pressed against the door, flinging it open – causing it to strike against the wall with a loud bang.

"Opanimon really needs to come up with better timing," he muttered as he ran towards the nearby intersection. He could hear the sound of the school bell ringing behind him that ended class for the hour. His feet skidded to a stop as the walk sign in front of him changed. An angry sigh escaped his lips as he glanced down at his watch: 8:51.

Takuya made a quick decision as his gaze perused over the nearly empty intersection and he raced across the street, ignoring the blare of a car horn as he did so. The sound of screeching tires reached his ears and he pushed himself harder. As the deafening sound of the horn ceased, an even louder crash filled the air around him, and shards of broken glass rained down around him, causing him to wince. A cry emanated above the fading sound of the collision. It was filled with all the anguish of death as it pierced Takuya's ear with its cries. An eerie silence infiltrated the area as the howl diminished – the only sound that could be heard was that of the rain striking the pavement.

Slowly, Takuya turned to face where the sound had been, and what had once been a navy car, was barely distinguishable amongst the wreckage. The light pole that had terminated the car's course was bent in such a way that it formed to the exterior of the car. It was evident that in swerving to avoid striking him, it had struck the wet pavement, sending it careening into the light pole nearby. A small fire glowed on the hood of the vehicle, and the entire front end was scrunched together like an accordion.

"No . . ." He felt his head shaking back and forth in disbelief, and his hands trembled. His knees suddenly gave way beneath him, and he found himself on the ground, staring into the warmth of the flames. As realization struck, he clenched and unclenched his fists and distantly realized that it was his own voice yelling now, as tears slowly dripped down his face, mingling with the falling rain. Against his will, his feet raced toward the vehicle and his hands grasped at the edges of the door. Using all of his weight, he forced the door open. Inside, the figure of an unfamiliar man was covered in blood and breathed unsteadily. His blonde hair was awry, and his bloodied face rested against the air bag. He looked to be not much older than Takuya. His own hands worked to pull the man from the seatbelt and set him on the ground. As he stepped away from the vehicle, he saw a white van coming his way. Upon seeing the crash, it pulled over and Takuya could see the woman fumbling in her purse for her cell phone. He then knew that the man would be receiving what help he could get as soon as possible. He was running out of time. Knowing this, Takuya fled.

He glanced down at his watch. It read 8:53 for a brief second, before changing to 8:54. A pair of hands tied knots in his stomach and tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he ran. He felt as though his throat would be torn in two if he didn't let his own anguished cry escape his lips as the realization sank in – it was all his fault. A man could be lying in the street dead, because of his own impatience. The strength of a dancing flame can also prove to be its weakness.

_"Come on, Takuya. We need you."_ The voice came out of nowhere, almost as if it was inside his head, but he recognized it. Agunimon's clear unease rang through his gentle chide and forced Takuya to focus on what lied ahead. The guilt was something he would have to deal with later, right now his job was to decide the fate of two worlds. He would wait to grieve later, because mourning then would only put millions in jeopardy. That was one of the many things he had learned in the Digital World, when Kouji 'died' he had decided to give up. He now knew that he couldn't afford to.

As he passed a bread company on the corner a few blocks away, his eyes slid shut. "Agunimon. Please help me." A foreign feeling passed over him and he could hear the gasps of people around him. Something furry brushed against his leg and he knew that it had worked – he was Flamon again. As he opened his eyes he dropped back onto all fours, and felt the wind rush through his fur as he raced through the rapidly vacating streets of Odaiba.

The train station was just in sight down the street, and he forced himself to run harder, knowing full well that he was almost out of time. His heart pounded quickly, counting the seconds that he had left. The pads of his paws struck the ground, allowing him to bound down the sidewalk. The station was just in sight. His hands reached for the handle of the door as he watched Zoe dash out of view. He now knew that he was not the only one running behind schedule. He raced for the ticket machine, fingers fumbling for the cash that remained in his pocket, and inserted it into the machine. He grasped the ticket and looked at the clock: 8:57.

Three minutes. It would have to be enough.

The pounding of his footsteps echoed through the crowded corridors, as people bustled to and fro, fighting the crowd in order to reach various destinations, each with their own reasons for leaving. Upon seeing him, most worked even more frantically to get out of his way.

The train was in sight now, and he forced his paws to run faster.

Thirty seconds.

The doors were beginning to slide shut.

Fifteen seconds.

Ten more feet.

Ten seconds.

Sweat moistened his 'fur.'

Five seconds.

He could hear a woman's cries of horror.

Three seconds.

His feet crossed the threshold.

Times Up.

He had made it. Now all he had to do was wait for the call.

Time passed slowly as he sat on the bench alone. People shied away from him, causing him to remember that he was still Flamon. Knowing he couldn't change in front of everyone, he sauntered over to the small restroom at the back of the train. Men shouted in fear and fled from the room as he entered, leaving him alone. Takuya felt the same familiar sensation pass over him once again and looked down to see his own bare hands. A nod of satisfaction stopped him for a second as he realized how grateful he was to be able to save the worlds again, and see his friends again. His phone vibrated and relief coursed through him as he removed it from his pocket. Ophanimon's voice rang clearly through the surrounding air, "Very good Takuya. Take the westbound train to Shibuya Station. Be there by 9:25. You know the way."

He immediately turned and fled towards the front of the train, where passengers were already lining up to leave. The train slowly slid to a stop at the next station, and Takuya forced his way through the crowd toward the open doors.

His feet eventually carried him in the direction of the elevator as he saw Tommy slip inside. The doors were already closing. Takuya dove into the elevator once again, and looked down at the twelve-year-old. "Hey, buddy! How've you been?" he asked the child as he tried to catch his breath. His gaze drifted towards the small opening between the elevator doors. He saw the familiar face of an old friend rushing for the door, but came up short as the doors blocked his path. Immediately, Takuya reached over and pressed the button marked 'Open Door,' and extended a hand outside, grasping the figure's shirt. The figure was wrenched backwards slightly as his momentum was distinguished.

"Not this time, buddy. Kouji would have my head if I let that happen again," Takuya stated firmly as he pulled the boy back into the elevator beside him.

Kouichi flashed a grateful smile in his direction as the floor shifted beneath them, signifying their descent. "Thanks Takuya."

"It's good seeing you again," Tommy said a broad smile across his face as he looked up at the two.

"Good to see you, too."

"Hey, Kouichi, where's Kouji now anyways?" Takuya asked, rubbing the back of his neck absently.

"He was visiting his grandmother's over in northern Odaiba, I think he had to take a different route. I hope he makes it."

Takuya struck the boy on his shoulder gently, saying, "Don't worry. He'll make it."

The descent of the elevator ceased, and the doors slid open, revealing a few Trailmon parked on the tracks. A blonde head appeared out of the back window of the nearest one. "_Ciao!_ We're all in here," Zoe said, waving frantically at the trio. The three boys raced to the steps and entered the doorway as the Trailmon began its trip toward the Digital World.

Their journey had already started years ago. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

**alamodie: **Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I looked up 'ciao' to double check and it means goodbye in many languages, including Italian. Thank you for informing me so I could double check it though. As far as the blonde guy goes, I'm not saying. ;-) Thanks for reading and I hope you like the next chapter! Take Care!

**Author's Note:** I tried a different writing style on this chapter. I like the way it sounds, but I'm not certain if it's clear enough. This is also the last of the chapters that I already have written up so updates may be a bit slower, but hopefully not too slow. As always, criticism and comments greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The wolf sat beside the flame, observing those around him with a steady gaze. They had all changed much since their first meeting. He, perhaps, had changed the most, or perhaps not. Perhaps the one with tears of ice had been altered the most on that journey, or maybe it was the tumultuous wind who no longer felt so alone, so . . . different. He was not the one judge – that could only be decided by their next set of trials.

The ancient sound of rolling thunder shifted his train of thought to the figure sitting a few feet away. He had been changed as well. No longer did he have tricks to play for a price, or carry loneliness as a burden. The sound of thunder was now heard invariably amongst the group's gatherings. It was a welcoming call indeed.

The sincerity of the lion fell upon him next, as his navy eyes drifted to the figure across from him. Without him, their mission would have failed the first time and perhaps, the wolf would not have changed so drastically. If the lion had not continued roaring, perhaps, he would have changed for the worse. He owed a lot to the gentle lion. Although the lion had not morphed as much, merely lost some of the inner demons that gnawed at his soul, he had forced the wolf to see the light.

Heat gripped his shoulder as his thoughts dwindled. Smoke rose above all other sounds and licked his ear, saying, _"You've barely said a word. Are you all right?"_

The flame.

How could he forget the flame? His rival, his friend? Easy. He didn't. The flame was the hardest to determine. It changed shapes and spread at the rapidity of light itself. Yet it still kept its identity. The flame led with a determination known to bring down everything in its path, and a warmth able to greet any worn soldier pleasantly on a cold and lonely night. It was able to spark anything and bring it into a new light. Yet even the strength of a dancing flame must be dashed. Though it had not lost its vigor, the reality of no longer being invincible had smothered the insanity that had once driven him. Caution now held a heavier weight in his plans and ensured his victory.

Kouji Minamoto glanced over at his rival for a moment. "I'm fine." He was about to return to his musings, when he realized how curt his answer had been, and a sigh escaped his lips, knowing that his friend deserved a better answer. "I was just thinking, about us, and how much we all have changed."

"How?" Tommy asked.

Ice had always remained frozen in time. Innocent. Naive. Kind.

A soft smile found its way to his lips, as he started to explain, "Like how you no longer cry as much. You're less afraid, and you're happier."

"So you mean since out last adventure," JP said, "Like how you're friendlier and more talkative."

Lightning always precedes thunder. Blatant. Blunt. Not obscured.

Kouji nodded. "Or how you have more friends now and no longer try to buy them."

"We all have more friends now," Zoe added, a giggle entering her voice.

The wind never stopped blowing. Playful. Care-Free. Gentle.

"You're stronger and no longer feel as hurt by other's wrongs."

"That's right Zoe! You've got a lot more friends now because you're more persistent, too," Takuya continued.

Flames are constant when treated right. Strong. Wild. Optimistic.

"You. You're more cautious and less impulsive. You no longer put others in harms way." Something foreign flickered across the face of the flame. It was something rarely seen on his face: Pain . . . and something else. Something even rarer. It was harder to pinpoint. Before it had time to register, the expression had fallen from his face, and he seemed to shrink into himself. Whatever it was, Kouji knew he'd have to find out later.

He turned back and faced his brother who had remained observing from the sidelines through the whole exchange. A reflection of himself stared back at him. Lion and Wolf. Darkness and Light. Both forged from the same mold, yet each with their own distinct traits.

Without darkness, there would be no light. Lion: Wise. Powerful. Tame.

Yet without light there would be no darkness either. Wolf: Warrior. Rebel. Strong Heart.

"You, Kouichi, have released your inner demons, and are now willing to accept help with them. You no longer carry your own burdens. I thank you for that."

The lion smiled up at him gently. "Thanks, Kouji."

"No problem, bro."

An awkward silence went through the room, the only sound being that of the Trailmon rushing down the tracks.

Zoe was the first to break the silence. "Takuya, what's wrong?"

Kouji glanced over at the figure sitting beside him. He sat with his head in his hands and his breathing was unsteady. A muffled reply was the answer. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. Tell us," Kouji said.

There was a pause before the response: "Yes, I am."

Before they could form a response, a jolt sent all of them from their seats. That's the sign they had been waiting for; they were now in the Digital World. The screeching of the Trailmon coming to a stop distracted all of them, as they stood, brushing themselves off.

"I guess it's time to see how much it's changed," JP said. They all nodded in agreement, heading towards the door, the flame forgotten, except by the wolf.

"What is it, Takuya?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone, Kouji."

The two locked eyes, Takuya's were slightly puffy and reddened. Kouji was the first to look away. The foreign emotion that had crossed his face earlier had now been identified. He could see the guilt in Takuya's eyes. He also knew that whatever had happened, Takuya just needed some time. "Suit yourself. Remember though, I will find out."

Kouji exited the Trailmon in time to hear Tommy shouting, "Thanks, Mr. Trailmon!" He found himself smirking as he walked down the steps, but it faded once he saw the Digital World. It was in shambles once again. The buildings around the station were torn and roofs were caving in. It looked worse than the last time, even after the Knights had stolen the data. He only hoped that they were not too late.

"I suppose you're the ones we were supposed to be meeting. Took you long enough." The voice came from the shadows of a nearby building and a figure began to emerge from the darkness. When the light from the moons struck them, a girl a little younger than he was, was revealed. Her midnight blue eyes studied them shrewdly. "You don't look like much. I thought you were supposed to be great warriors."

Another wolf.

"Hey! Who do you think you are anyway?" JP burst out.

Three more figures came out behind her. "Pay her no mind. She is always like that." The girl opened her mouth in protest, but the speaker, a young man of about seventeen, waved her to silence as he continued, "Please forgive her manners. My name is Hiroshi Tanaka. You may call me Hiro if you wish. These are the people who accompanied me on the . . . Trailmon, as you call it." He nodded towards Tommy.

A short boy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes waved toward them with a wide grin, "Hey, guys! I'm Shin Kawano! It's nice to meet you!"

The other girl standing a little behind Hiro waved meekly at the group. "I'm Rei Nagasaki." She was around fifteen with long black hair and brown eyes.

Hiro motioned toward the other wolf. "That's Akir–"

"Kira._Just _Kira," the girl interrupted. She looked pointedly at Hiro, her dark auburn hair blowing in the soft wind. It was cropped short, with a navy headband tied around her forehead.

Takuya had come up behind him, without his knowledge, and he was surprised when Takuya began to introduce them.

Once he was finished, Hiro asked the question they all knew was coming: "Where are we anyways?"

"You're in the Digital World, my boy."

"Bokomon!" the former Legendary Warriors exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm here, too! Where's my welcome?"

"Neemon!"

"It's good to see you again, children," Bokomon said.

"Wait, why does everything here end in 'mon?'" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

An eagle. Always searching. Questioning. Intelligent. Elegant.

"Because we're Digimon, of course. It's short for Digital Monsters."

"Monsters?" Rei murmured, wringing her hands together nervously and taking a small step backwards.

A mouse. Timid. Small. Quick. That's the only thing Kouji could think to describe her with.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of monsters. I bet you're afraid of the dark, too," Kira said, rolling her eyes.

"I would expect that you would have already explained all of this to them," Bokomon said, looking over at the veterans.

Takuya rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, we just met them."

Bokomon sighed. "Let me explain it then."

The small Digimon closed his book as he completed the tale of the Legendary Warriors, complete with the latest edition of digidestined adventures. "Come now, we have to reach Ophanimon quickly now."

"If I may ask, where are we going?" the eagle questioned.

"The battlefield."

"The battlefield!" many children chorused.

"Oh, don't worry. There is not a battle occurring now."

"How far out is it?"

"It isn't far, my boy. Not far at all."

The group continued their walk in silence, as they headed out across a field pitted with holes from thousands of battles. A wooded clearing rested in the distance, obviously where they were headed. As they neared it, cries of battle could just be heard across the expanse.

"Fire Barrage!" a deep voice called out.

"We have to hurry!" Takuya said suddenly. The ever impulsive flame darted past him.

"Takuya, wait!" Kouji called after him. Perhaps he was wrong about the flame's new found caution. Of course, caution and stealth were the way of the wolf, and speed was of the flame.

He kept right on running, forcing the others to follow.

They soon arrived at the clearing and a large red bird hung above their heads, it's talons open wide, directed towards the crouching angel below. "Scorching Claws!"

The group skidded to a halt and watched in horror as the bird dove for the wounded angel, it's talons digging deeply into her flesh. Before it turned into data, the Digimon let out a final cry of pain.

The group stood aghast, before a single cry escaped them:

"Ophanimon!"


End file.
